goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Rakutan Makes a Death Video Out of Sonia The Hedgehog and Gets Grounded
Rakutan Makes a Death Video Out of Sonia The Hedgehog and Gets Grounded is the second episode of Rakutan Gets Grounded. Plot Rakutan made a death video out of Sonia The Hedgehog. After his video got a lot of dislikes on YouTube, he's in big trouble with Alan Cook. Transcript (July 15, 2018) Rakutan: I'm going to make a death video out of Sonia the Hedgehog, one of Sonic's stupid siblings from that stupid Sonic Underground cartoon. I don't understand why some people praise her so much. She's just a silly purple hedgehog who doesn't look like she's related to Sonic the Hedgehog at all. I think she's a dumb loser who deserves to die. (40 Minutes later) Rakutan: Ha! Sonia deserves to die! Let's see how my video turned out. (In the video, Sonia is forced to eat raw, poisoned eggs) Sonia (desperate): No! I'm not going to eat this! Please, oh please don't make me eat it! Dingo: Too bad, Sonia. You'd better eat those poisoned eggs, because it's your punishment for forcing Luna Minami and Rakutan to like your show. Sonia: No! Leave me alone, I beg you! I'll do anything! Mercy! Sleet: NEVER! Now eat the eggs or we will kill you with an atomic bomb! Sonia: Nooooooooooooo! (Sleet and Dingo made Sonia ate 100 raw, poisoned eggs. Sonia gets really sick) Sonia: I don't feel so good. (Sonia staggers over to a nearby trash can and regurgitates the eggs, then falls on the floor) Sonia: My brothers are so gonna kill you for this... (With that, Sonia dies. Sonic and Manic rush over to her. When they realize that she's dead, they begin to mourn for their beloved sister) Manic (Crying): Nooooooooo! Why did you do this to Sonia? Curse you, Dingo and Sleet! Sonic (Crying): Our poor sister. Now the Sonic Underground band is no more. (Sonic and Manic bury Sonia. The words on her tombstone read "R.I.P. Sonia, 1999-2018") Rakutan: Mwhahahahahahahahaha! She deserves it just because Sonic Underground was cancelled in 1999 after 40 episodes. It wasn't that good anyway. Let's upload this on YouTube. (50 minutes later) Rakutan: Wow, it looks like my video got a lot of views! Now, let's see the comments. I can't wait to hear what people have to say about my video. (Rakutan saw that he got negative comments from many GoAnimate users) Rakutan: Wow, that's a lot of negative feedback. (Alan Cook comes over to Rakutan) Rakutan: Uh-oh. Here comes Warren Cook's father, Alan. Alan Cook: Rakutan, I've heard that you made a video about Sonia getting killed by eating raw eggs. Rakutan: Um, yes, Mr. Cook. I made it because I think Sonia deserves to die because her show really sucks. Alan Cook (Shouty Guy's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! RAKUTAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE A DEATH VIDEO OUT OF SONIA THE HEDGEHOG! YOU KNOW THAT CYBERBULLYING FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AND WANTING THEM TO DIE IS NOT ALLOWED! THAT'S IT! THERE WILL BE NO TV, NO M-RATED VIDEO GAMES, NO COMPUTER, NO MORE HONEY SMACKS CEREAL OR OTHER KINDS OF JUNK FOOD, AND YOU'LL ONLY GO TO SCHOOL!!! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO SONIA THE HEDGEHOG TODAY AND YOU WILL BE BABYSITTING BETTY ANNE BONGO STARTING TOMORROW! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West